We Have each other
by spygirl0009
Summary: Carly found out she has leukemia will she be cured? And Freddie and Carly are dating Freddie will stand by her no matter what


(Carly and Freddie has been dating two months and they love each other every day in the I Carly Studio they just finish the show)

Sam: I see you guys later (She left)

(Freddie pulls Carly in his arms and they kiss)

Freddie smile at Carly: I love you

Carly smile at him: I love you to (They kiss again)

Freddie held her hands: SO what you want to do tonight?

Carly shrugs: I don't care

Freddie grins: How about we go for a walk in the park

Carl: Sounds romantic (They kiss again)

Freddie: I pick you up at seven

Carly nod her head: Okay  
>Freddie: See you later beautiful (He kisses her forehead and he left)<p>

(At night in Carly room Carly is putting lip gloss on suddenly Carly is coughing loud and she is breathing heavily she grabs a tissue and she spits blood out and she has tears in her eyes)  
>(Carly walk out her room she still has tears in her eyes she walk to Spencer room and she knocks)<br>Spencer: The door is opened

Carly walk in

Spencer look at her: Hey

Carly sniffs: Spencer

Spencer look at her concerned: What is it?

Carly sighs: Remember I told you yesterday that I kept on coughing and breathing heavy

Spencer nods his head: Yeah

Carly: It continues to do that today and I spit out… blood (She has tears in her eyes)

Spencer: Carly don't panic I am going to make a doctor apartment for you tomorrow

Carly nod her head: Okay

(Later at night Freddie and Carly are walking in the park and Carly is holding his arm)  
>Freddie: Sweetie<p>

Carly look at him: Yes

Freddie: Are you okay?

Carly: Yes I am fine

Freddie: You don't sound like you are fine is everything okay?

(Carly look at him sadly)  
>Freddie: Honey you know you could tell me anything<p>

Carly sighs: I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow

Freddie: Why? Are you sick?

Carly shrugs: I don't know I keep on coughing and breathing heavily and today I cough up blood  
>Freddie look at her worried: I am coming with you<p>

Carly: Oh Freddie you don't have to

Freddie held her hand and rubs it: I want to Carly

Carly: I love you

Freddie: I love you to (They kiss and Freddie held her in his arms)

(The next day at the waiting room Freddie is sitting next to Carly and Spencer is sitting across from them and Carly has her head resting on Freddie shoulder and Freddie has his arms around her)

Nurse came in: Carly Shay

(Freddie and Carly and Spencer stood up and Carly look at Freddie scared and Freddie pulls her in his arms and he kisses her forehead than they follow the nurse)

(In the room Freddie and Carly and Spencer is waiting for the Doctor)  
>Doctor came in: Carly Shay<p>

Carly: Yes that's me

Doctor: I am Doctor Adams what seems to be your problem today?

Carly: Well I been coughing a lot and I am breathing heavily and I keep on coughing out … blood (Freddie held her hand and rubs it)

Doctor Adams nods his head: How long this been going on?

Carly: Since Wednesday

Doctor Adams: Ok Now (He put out a shot) this may sting a little bit

(Doctor Adam use the shot on Carly arm and Carly held Freddie hand tight and Freddie kisses her forehead)

Doctor Adams: I be right back for your results (He left)

Spencer: I hate shots

Freddie look at Carly: You okay sweetie?

(Carly look at him and give him a fake smile and nod her head)

(5 minutes later the Doctor came back in)

Doctor Adams: We have your result

(Carly, Freddie and Spencer look at the Doctor)

Doctor Adams: I am very sorry you have leukemia

Spencer: oh my god (Freddie is shock)

Carly shook her head: No that can't be I don't have cancer!

Doctor Adams: I am sorry

Carly has tears in her eyes: You are lying! I don't have cancer!

(Carly is crying and Freddie pulls her in his arms and he held her and he rubs her back and he kisses the top of her head)

Spencer: Doc will there be a cure?

Doctor Adams: There is a treatment for it but if she takes it she will be very tired and exhausted

Freddie: How long for her treatment? (He still held Carly in his arms)

Doctor Adams: If she wants the treatment she needs to come in every month

Spencer sighs and he look at Carly she has her head burring in Freddie chest and Freddie is rubbing her back

Doctor Adams: If she wants the treatment I need to know by next week

Spencer nod his head

(Later on the day at Carly and Spencer apartment in the living room Freddie is sitting on the couch and Carly is sitting on his lap and she is sleeping and Freddie is stroking her hair and he look down and he give Carly a sad smile Freddie has tears in his eyes he can't believe his girlfriend has cancer)

Carly stir in her sleep and Freddie quickly wipes his tears

Carly look up and sees Freddie

Freddie gives her a small smile: Hey honey

Carly: Hey (They kiss)

Freddie: Did you had a nice nap sweetie?

Carly nod her head: Yeah

Freddie: Good you need your rest

Carly: Freddie

Freddie: Yeah honey?

Carly look at him: I am scared I don't want to die and I am scared I won't be with you

Freddie held her face and rubs it: Listen to me sweetie that's not going to happened baby (They kiss and Freddie held her in his arms again) I promised

(At night Spencer and Carly are eating dinner)  
>Spencer: Carly<p>

Carly: What

Spencer: Have you made your decision yet?

Carly sighs: Not yet

Spencer: You have to make one by next week

Carly: I know Spencer

Spencer: Just telling you

Carly is coughing again and she quickly drinks her water and Spencer look at her sadly

Spencer: Have you told Sam?

Carly: O my god! I forgot! Wait I need Freddie with me when I tell her

(Carly grab her cell phone out of her pocket and she is calling Freddie)

Freddie answer: Hey beautiful

Carly blushes and smile: Hey

Freddie: Everything okay?

Carly: Yes everything is fine Freddie can you come over later I need to tell…. Sam

Freddie: Sure baby I will

Carly: Thank you! I love you

Freddie: I love you to sweetie (They hang up)  
>Spencer: He really cares about you<p>

Carly: Yeah

(Later at night at the I Carly studio Carly and Freddie are waiting for Sam)  
>Freddie looks at Carly and he rubs her back<p>

(Sam came in)  
>Sam: Hey love birds!<p>

Freddie rolls his eyes

Carly: Sam I am glad you came

Sam: So what's up?

(Carly look at Freddie)  
>Freddie looks at her and he nods his head and he held her hand)<p>

Carly: Sam I have to tell you something

Sam: Ok what?

Carly: I have leukemia

Sam eyes are wide: What

Carly: I found out yesterday

Sam: Oh Carly (She hugs Carly and Carly hugs her back) If you need anything

Carly: I am fine really

Sam nod her head

(Later at night in Carly room Carly woke up in a jerk she is coughing heavily and she is breathing heavily she look at the time it says 1:30 am she quickly grab her cell phone and she is calling Freddie)  
>Freddie is half asleep he picks his cell phone up and answers it: Hello?<br>Carly is coughing loud: Freddie

Freddie is fully awake and he sits up: Carly! What's wrong honey?

Carly is breathing heavily: Can you come over I need you

Freddie: I be right there baby! (They hang up and Freddie rush out his room and left)

(In Carly room she is breathing heavily suddenly she hears a knock she jump out of her bed and she ran to open her door and there was Freddie and he pulls her in his arms and he held her)  
>Freddie: Honey I am here<p>

Carly is coughing again: Freddie

(Freddie led her to her bed)  
>Freddie: Let me get you a glass of water sweetie<p>

(Carly nod her head and she is breathing heavily)

(Freddie went to the bathroom and he pours her a glass of water and he went back to Carly room and he hands her water)  
>Carly: Thank you (She drinks it)<p>

Freddie: You feel better honey

Carly sighs: a little bit

Freddie kisses her forehead

(Carly went under the her covers and Freddie tucked her in he was about to leave Carly grab his hand)  
>Carly: Please stay<br>(Freddie nod his head he went to lay down next to her and he held her in his arms and they went to sleep)

(The next day in Carly room Freddie and Carly is still sleeping Freddie woke up and he rubs his eyes he looks down inside of his arms and he sees Carly still sleeping he smile and he kisses the top of her head Spencer came in and he is shock that Freddie is in here)  
>Spencer whisper: What the heck are you doing in here?<p>

Freddie whisper: Carly call me last night she had trouble breathing

Spencer whisper: She should have woke me up

Freddie whisper: It's Fine Spencer

Spencer sighs and nods and whisper: I am going to make breakfast (He left)

Freddie rubs Carly shoulder gentle: Carly? Honey time to wake up  
>Carly yawns: But I am comfy<p>

Freddie laughs: Me to baby but its breakfast time

Carly: Okay (They kiss)

(Downstairs Carly and Freddie came in and they are holding hands suddenly there was a knock at the door Spencer went to answer it and there was Mrs. Benson)  
>Mrs. Benson: Is Freddie here!<p>

Freddie: Oh No

(Mrs. Benson sees Freddie in the kitchen with Carly)

Mrs. Benson: Freddie Benson!

Freddie: Mom

Mrs. Benson: I was worried about you! You were not in your bedroom this Moring!

Freddie: Mom listen

Mrs. Benson: I don't want to hear it! We are leaving now!

Freddie sighs: Fine!

(Mrs. Benson left)  
>Freddie looks at Carly and he held her hand: I see you later sweetie<p>

Carly nod her head: I love you

Freddie: I love you to (They kiss and then they hug)

(Freddie kisses her forehead and he left)

(At Freddie apartment Mrs. Benson is yelling Freddie)  
>Mrs. Benson: You will never do that again!<p>

Freddie sighs and he shook his head

Mrs. Benson: From now on your curfew is at 9:00

Freddie: Mom

Mrs. Benson: And no sneaking out in the middle of the night

Freddie: Mom!

Mrs. Benson: What!

Freddie: Carly has leukemia

Mrs. Benson looks at him shock

Freddie: Mom I am going to spend every day with Carly and I am going to stand by her no matter what I love her mom

Mrs. Benson: I am sorry son I did not know

(AT the I Carly Studio they are just finishing the show)

Carly: Well that's wrap our show I am Carly!  
>Sam: And I am Sam!<p>

Freddie: And we are off

(Carly and Sam did a high five)

Sam: I be right back I am so hungry! (She left)

(Carly coughs and Freddie walks up to her and he put his arm around her waist)  
>Freddie: You okay?<p>

Carly nod her head: Freddie I need advice

Freddie: Of what honey?

Carly sighs: About my choice

Freddie look at her: Have you made one yet?

Carly: I am going to do the treatment

Freddie smile at her: Oh Carly that's great honey! (They hug)

Carly: You think I made the good choice

Freddie nod his head: Yes

Carly: This treatment is going to knock me out

Freddie: I know it will sweetie but don't you worried I am going to be by your side

Carly smile at Freddie: I love you Freddie

Freddie: I love you to (They kiss)

(The next day at school Carly is by her locker and she is putting her books away Sam came in)

Sam: Hey Carls

Carly: Oh hey

Sam: What's wrong?  
>Carly: I am going to do the treatment next week<p>

Sam: That's great Carls! (Sam hugs Carly)

Carly: I am just worried Sam that I am going be very tired and exhausted and weak

Sam: Cary you are a strong girl I know you will be fine

Carly: I hope so (She coughs)

Freddie came in: Hey got you a water bottle (He hands Carly her water bottle)  
>Carly: Thank you (She kisses his cheek) (She drinks her water bottle) I be right back<p>

Freddie: Ok sweetie (They kiss and Carly went to the bathroom)

Sam: So

Freddie: So?

Sam: How you are holding up?

Freddie sighs: Good just want to be with her everyday

Sam nods her head: You know when Carly first told me that she has… (She put her head down) I just couldn't believe it

Freddie: Me to Sam it's like all I can think of why her? Why my girlfriend?

Sam looks at him sadly: I can't believe you are strong about this whole thing

Freddie: Sam when the doctor first told me and Carly and Spencer (He sighs) I really was shock and sad about this whole thing and when I went in my bedroom I cry I don't care if I am a boy all I could think about my Carly

Sam: Yeah  
>Carly came in<br>Freddie smile at Carly: Hey beautiful

Carly smile at Freddie: Hey handsome

(Sam smile at them)

(At night in Carly room she is breathing heavily she is drinking her water but her hands are shaking suddenly she drop the glass of water Spencer came rushing in)  
>Spencer: Carly what's wrong?<p>

Carly is breathing heavily and she is coughing loud  
>Spencer: Oh god Carly don't worried let me call the doctor<p>

Carly is breathing heavily: No I need Freddie than call the doctor

Spencer: But Carly  
>Carly: Please<p>

Spencer sighs: Fine (He rush to get Freddie)

(Carly is coughing loud)

(Spencer knocks at Freddie apartment)  
>Freddie answers it: Spencer?<p>

Spencer: It's Carly

(Freddie eyes are wide and he follows Spencer)

(Back in Carly room she is breathing heavily Freddie came in)  
>Freddie: oh Baby (He rush to held her in his arms)<p>

Carly is coughing again  
>Freddie rubs her back: I am here sweetie (He kisses the top of her head)<p>

Spencer came in: We have to go to the hospital

Carly looks scared

Freddie notices it: Sweetie everything is going be okay (He rubs her back)

(At the hospital in Carly hospital room she is laying on the bed and Freddie is sitting next to her and he is holding her hand and Spencer is standing next to Carly bed)

Doctor Adams came in: Carly you need to have the treatment early

(Carly nod her head)

Doctor Adams: I like to start your treatment tomorrow

Spencer: Doc does she needs to stay overnight?

Doctor Adams: Yes just the night

Spencer: Is it okay I stay with her tonight?

Doctor Adam: Sure

(Carly look at Freddie)  
>Carly: Freddie<p>

Freddie look at Carly: What is it sweetie?

Carly: Can you stay with me to?

Freddie sighs: I wish I could honey but you know my mother wouldn't let me

Carly: Oh  
>Freddie rubs her hand: I tell you this I will come back tomorrow when you have your treatment<p>

Carly: Okay (Her eyes looks heavily)

Freddie is stroking her hair: Go to sleep honey

Carly yawns: Good Night Freddie I love you

Freddie: Good night baby and I love you to (He kisses her forehead and she went to sleep and he looks at her sadly)

Spencer: You need a ride home?

Freddie: Um no I just call my mom

Spencer: Ok

Freddie: Spencer can I talk to you in the hallway?

Spencer: Sure

(In the hallway)  
>Spencer: So what's up?<p>

Freddie: You know that I love Carly with all my heart

Spencer: Yeah I know

Freddie: I want to ask her to married me

Spencer: What?  
>Freddie: Look Spencer I know that we are young to get married but I love her<p>

Spencer: I know Freddie and I am glad Carly has you

Freddie: I am glad that I have her

Spencer nod his head: If you guys are going to get married I am going be happy

Freddie: When me and Carly get married I like to have our own apartment

Spencer: Of course

(The next Moring at the hospital Carly woke up and she sees Spencer sitting on a chair next to her bed and he is reading the newspaper)  
>Carly: Spencer<p>

Spencer look at her: Hey sis (He put the newspaper down) Good Moring

Carly: Moring what time is it?

Spencer look at his watch: It's 9:00

Carly: Oh how long you been up?

Spencer: Since 8:00

Carly: When is my treatment?

Spencer: Doctor Adams says 1:00

Carly nod her head

(Suddenly a door knocks)  
>Spencer: Come in<p>

(Freddie came in with a stuff teddy bear in his hand)  
>Carly smile: Freddie!<p>

Freddie smile at her: Hey beautiful (They kiss) this is for you (He hands the teddy bear to her)  
>Carly: Oh Freddie this is so sweet thank you (They kiss again)<p>

Freddie: Anything for my girl

(Carly smiles and blushes)

Spencer: Carly the doctor says you can eat something before your treatment what would you like?

Carly: Um can I have pancakes please?

Spencer: Sure (He left)

(Freddie sat next to Carly and he held her in his arms)  
>Freddie: Sam says she is coming to<p>

Carly: She's coming with us for my treatment?

Freddie nod his head

Carly: I miss you

Freddie grins: I miss you to (He kisses her forehead) (He sits up on the bed) Carly I have something else for you to

Carly look at him: What is it?

(Freddie got a little box out of his pocket and he grabs Carly hand)  
>Freddie: Carly I loved you when I first met you that day I knew that I would spend my life with you (He opens the little box and there was an engagement ring)<p>

(Carly gasps and her eyes are wide)  
>Freddie: Carly will you marry me?<p>

Carly has happy tears in her eyes: Oh Freddie

Freddie: Oh Freddie what?

Carly laughs: Of course I will marry you

(Freddie smile and he put the ring on her and they kiss)

(2 Months later at Carly and Freddie wedding day in Carly room Sam is helping Carly)  
>(Carly look at herself in the mirror she looks at her hair)<br>Sam looks at Carly: Carls

Carly sighs: The doctor say by the end of the week my hair will be gone

Sam: Don't worry

Carly: I am going to miss my hair

Sam: Hey it's going to grow back

Carly: I know

(Spencer came in)

Carly look at Spencer

Spencer: There's my little sister! Are you ready for your wedding!

Carly laughs: Yes

Spencer: Let's do this!

Sam: Yeah!

(Carly laughs)

(One week later Freddie and Carly are married and they have their own apartment in the bathroom Carly is brushing her hair suddenly while she is brushing her hair. Her hair fell out)  
>Carly gasps: Oh no<p>

Freddie knock on the door: Sweetie you okay in there?

Carly: Um yeah I am fine

Freddie: Ok I be in the living room

(Carly pulls her hair out and her hair is on her hands she has tears in her eyes she slides down on the floor and she is crying)

(In the living room Freddie is watching TV suddenly he hears her crying in the bathroom Freddie quickly went to check on her)

Freddie knocks on the door: Carly? Honey

(Freddie opens the door and he sees Carly on the floor and she has her hair on her hands and she is crying)  
>Carly look at Freddie: Freddie<p>

(Freddie kneel in front of her and he pulls her in his arms and he held her)  
>Carly is crying: My hair<p>

Freddie rubs her back: I know its okay (He kisses the top of her head) its okay

(Later on the day in the bedroom Carly is lying in bed and Freddie came in)  
>Freddie gives her a small smile: Hey<p>

Carly whisper: Hey

(Freddie sighs and he went to lie next to her and he held her in his arms)  
>Carly: Freddie<p>

Freddie: Yes baby

Carly: Do I have to go to school

Freddie: Honey you have to

Carly: Freddie I don't have hair anymore! Everyone is going to think I am a freak!

Freddie: Hey don't talk like that

Carly: Look at me Freddie! I am ugly!

Freddie: Sweetie you are beautiful to me I love you

Carly: I love you to (They kiss) Maybe I should get a wig

Freddie: If you want

Carly: You won't get mad if I wear a wig

Freddie laughs: Of course not

Carly smile at him: When is my next treatment?

Freddie: Tuesday at 2:00

Carly sighs: Ok (They kiss again)

(At night in the kitchen Freddie is washing the dishes and Carly came in)

Carly: You need any help?

Freddie: Nope I am fine honey what about you go rest

Carly coughs and she went to drink orange juice

Freddie look at her: You okay?

Carly nod her head: So um I was wondering tomorrow can I go wig shopping?

Freddie: Sure sweetie I go with you

Carly walks up to him and she hugs him and Freddie hugs her back

Carly: I love you

Freddie: I love you to (He kisses her forehead)

(The next day Sam, Carly and Freddie are at a wig shop Carly is wearing a hat)  
>Sam: Carly I still can't believe you are wearing a hat<p>

Carly sighs: I just feel embarrass

Freddie: Sweetie there's nothing to be embarrass

Carly look at Freddie: Are you kidding me? Freddie I don't have hair

Freddie: Honey I thought we talk about this

(Carly shook her head and she look back at the wigs)

Sam sees a red wig: How about a red wig?

Carly: No

Sam: Oh come on Carls

Carly: Sam I don't want a red hair

(Carly look around and she sees a light brown wig)  
>Carly: Freddie<p>

Freddie stand next to her: Yes honey?

Carly pick the wig up: What you think of this?

Freddie: That's a nice color  
>Carly: You think it will look good on me?<p>

Freddie: Of course it will look good on you

Carly sees a worker: Excuse me?

Worker: Yes can I help you?

Carly I was wondering if you have a dressing room to try on wigs

Worker: Sorry we don't have any dressing room

Carly: But how costumers try on wigs?

Worker point the mirror in the corner: Over there

(Carly eyes are wide)  
>Freddie held her hand: Honey<p>

Carly: Maybe I should just buy it I don't have to try it on

Freddie: Sweetie nobody is here

Carly look at Freddie: But the workers

Freddie: They are not going to say anything

Sam: But if they do say something I will kick their ass

(Carly laughs)

Freddie rubs Carly back: What you say?

Carly sighs: Ok

Freddie smile at her: That's my girl (He kisses her forehead)

(Carly walk up to the mirror and she took off her hat and hands it to Freddie and she put the wig on and look herself in the mirror)  
>Carly smile: I love it!<p>

Sam: You look cool!

Carly: What you think Freddie?

Freddie put his arm around her waist: You look very beautiful (He kisses her cheek)  
>Carly blushes: I am going to buy it<p>

Freddie: No you are not

Carly: What you mean?

Freddie: I am going to buy it for you

Carly: You sure?

Freddie: Yes

Carly: Okay thank you

Freddie: You are welcome (They kiss)  
>Sam: Can we hurry up I am hungry<br>(Later at night in Carly and Freddie bedroom they are fast asleep Carly woke up and she look up and Freddie is sleeping and his arms are around her)  
>(Carly slowly went out of bed and she went in the kitchen and she grabs a water bottle and she drinks it she sighs she went to sit on the couch)<p>

(Carly coughs and she rubs her arms)  
>(Back in Freddie and Carly Bedroom Freddie stir and he look around he did not see Carly)<br>Freddie: Carly? (He got out of bed and he went to the living room and sees Carly on the couch) There you are

Carly: Hey

(Freddie went to sit next to her and he put his arm around her shoulder)  
>Freddie: And what are you doing up at (He sees the clock) 1:30 in the Moring<p>

Carly sighs: Couldn't sleep

Freddie: Is this about tomorrow?

(Carly shrugs)  
>Freddie: Honey no one is not going to say anything<p>

Carly: They are going to notice my wig

Freddie: So

Carly look at him: What you mean so?

Freddie sighs: Sweetie they are going to notice your wig but they won't say anything bad

Carly rest her head on his shoulder: What about they make fun of it?

Freddie: If they do they better watch out then I will yell at them

(Carly laughs and Freddie grins at her and he kisses her forehead)  
>Freddie: Shall we go back to bed?<p>

Carly nod her head and yawns

(Freddie picks up her and they went to bed)

(The next day at the school Carly and Freddie came in holding hands)  
>Gibby came in: Hey guys<p>

Carly and Freddie: Hey

Gibby: How you are feeling Carly?

Carly: I am doing ok

Gibby: That's good and I love the new hair look  
>Carly: Thanks<p>

(Gibby nod his head and left)  
>Freddie: See you okay now?<p>

Carly: I am fine

Sam came in: Hey love birds

Carly: Hey Sam

(The bell rings)  
>Sam: You ready to go to gym class Carly?<p>

Carly nod her head: I guest (She look at Freddie)  
>Freddie: You are going to be fine honey<p>

Carly: I wish you were in my gym class

Freddie: Me to (They kiss) don't worry Sam is going be with you

Carly nod her head: I love you

Freddie: I love you to baby (They kiss)  
>(At the gym class Carly and Sam are standing next to each other)<br>Sam: So how's the wig so far

Carly: Pretty good getting use to it I put hairpins in the wig

Sam: Does it itch?

Carly: Sometimes not a lot

Sam: That's good

Gym teacher: Alright class today we are going to do running

(Carly has a worried look on her face)  
>Gym teacher: I want you to run around the gym about 5 miles and if you want 10 miles is extra credit<p>

Sam whisper to Carly: Carls maybe you should tell the teacher

Carly: I be fine really

Sam sighs: Ok

Gym Teacher: And begin

(The class runs around the gym Carly is breathing heavily)  
>Gym Teacher: Carly you have to keep up!<p>

(Carly nod her head slowly she kept on running suddenly she is coughing loud and she is breathing heavily Sam turns around and she rush up to Carly)

Sam: Carly

Carly is breathing heavily and coughing loud  
>Gym teacher came rushing up to them: What's going on?<p>

Sam: Carly is sick can I take her to the nurse?

Carly is breathing heavily: I need to sit down

(Carly sat down on a chair and she is breathing heavily)  
>Sam: Carly let me get your water bottle<p>

Carly feels dizzy: Sam

Sam kneels in front of her: I am here Carly

Carly is breathing heavily: I need Freddie get him please I don't feel good (She is coughing loud)  
>Sam look at the Gym teacher and the Gym teacher nod her head and Sam ran to get Freddie<p>

Gym teacher: Carly what's wrong?

Carly is coughing loud: I just don't feel good

Gym teacher: Just stay here and relax

(Sam and Freddie came in)  
>Freddie: Carly! (He rush up to her and he kneels in front of her)<p>

Carly: Freddie

Freddie: I am here honey I am here what's wrong?

Carly feels dizzy: I don't feel good

Freddie put his hand on her forehead: What you feel sweetie?

Carly: I feel dizzy

Freddie: You have to go home

Carly nod her head

(Later on the day at Carly and Freddie apartment in the living room Carly is asleep on the couch and she has a blanket around her)

(In the kitchen Freddie is talking to Spencer on the phone)  
>Spencer: How you holding up?<p>

Freddie sighs: I am hanging in there

Spencer: If you and Carly need anything you can call me anytime

Freddie: Yeah I know

Spencer: Her next treatment is tomorrow right?

Freddie: Yeah are you going to pick us up or meet us there?

Spencer: I pick you two up

Freddie: Thanks Spencer

Spencer: Not a problem

Freddie: I better check on Carly  
>Spencer: Tell her I say hi and I love her<p>

Freddie: Will do (They hang up)

(Freddie walk in the living room and he smile at Carly she is still sleeping he walks up to her and sat next to her and he is just watching her sleeping)

Carly opens her eyes and she look at Freddie

Freddie smile at her: Hey (He lean down and kisses her forehead)  
>Carly: Hey<p>

Freddie: You feel better?

Carly shrugs: A little bit

Freddie held her hand and rubs it

Carly: Freddie I been thinking

Freddie: About?

Carly: We should not do the show anymore

Freddie looks at her shock: What? You want to cancel the show? Why?

Carly sighs: Freddie I am going to be tired a lot

Freddie nods his head: Are you really sure about this?  
>Carly: I am sure<p>

Freddie: When you want the last day of the show?

Carly: Friday

Freddie: You know you have to tell Sam

Carly: I know I tell her

Freddie: Ok

Carly: Freddie

Freddie: Yes honey?

Carly sighs: I don't want to go back to school

Freddie: Carly

Carly: Just listen can I be home school instead

Freddie: If you want

Carly: Good I want you to tutor me

Freddie: Me?

Carly nod her head and smile: Yes you

Freddie grins: And why me?

Carly went to sit on his lap and she put her arms around his neck and he put his arm around her waist

Carly: Because you are good at it (Carly kisses him and he kisses her back) And you are my smart hubbie

Freddie smile: Well that is true I am smart (They kiss again)

Carly: So you could tutor me?

Freddie laugh: Yes madam

Carly smile at him: Yeah! I love you

Freddie smile at her: I loved you to (They kiss)

(The next day after Carly treatment Spencer invites Carly and Freddie back to his apartment for lunch)  
>(At Spencer apartment in the kitchen they are eating lunch)<p>

Spencer: So carly what's new?

Carly: Well I am going be home school

Spencer: Home school?

Carly nod her head: Yup

Spencer: And who's going be your tutor?

(Carly smile at Freddie and Freddie winks at her)  
>Freddie: You are looking at him<p>

Spencer: That's cool

Carly: So what's new with you?

Spencer shrugs: Nothing much

Freddie: No girls?

Spencer: Nope

Carly: You should go out and date more

Spencer: Hey I do date

Carly: Really like when?

Spencer: Um

(Freddie and Carly laughs)  
>Spencer: Oh Ha, ha go ahead laugh<p>

Freddie chuckles: Sorry Spencer

(Carly grins and she went back eating her lunch)

(The next day Freddie is at school and Carly is at their apartment she is in the living room and she is watching TV)  
>(Suddenly the door knock Carly turn off the TV and she went to answer the door and she gasps there standing in front of her was her grandfather)<p>

Carly: Grandpa?

Grandfather Shay: Surprise! (He hugs Carly and she did not hug him back)  
>Carly: How you know I live here?<p>

Grandfather Shay: That doesn't matter

Carly bit her lip down: What you doing here?

Grandfather Shay: I am here because you are coming back to live with me

Carly: What!

Grandfather Shay: Look Carly you are very too young to be married

Carly: So! I love Freddie! And Freddie loves me!

Grandfather Shay: I don't care you are to young now go and pack your stuff

Carly has tears in her eyes: I am not going!

Grandfather Shay: Carly Shay

(Carly was about to yell at him suddenly)  
>Freddie: That's enough!<p>

(Carly and Grandfather Shay turn around and see Freddie and Carly smile)  
>Freddie: Carly sweetie go to our bedroom<p>

(Carly nod her head and she went to the bedroom)

Grandfather Shay looks at Freddie: Hello Freddie

Freddie: You don't talk to my wife like that

Grandfather Shay: She's my granddaughter

Freddie: You still don't talk to her like that and who do you think are you come in and tell my wife to live with you!

Grandfather Shay: I think it's easier she lives with me

Freddie: Listen I am her husband I take good care of her I love her with all my heart

(Grandfather Shay looks at Freddie)  
>Freddie: I think you should go now<p>

Grandfather Shay: Fine! (He left)  
>(Freddie shook his head he went to the bedroom and Carly ran up to him and Freddie held her in his arms and he rubs her back and he kisses the top of her head)<p>

(Friday came at the I Carly Studio they are doing their last show)  
>Carly: Well I can't believe this is our last show<p>

Sam pat Carly back: Before we say our last goodbye I just want to say something to Carly

Sam look at Carly: Carly you are the greatest best friend that I can ask for

(Carly has tears in her eyes)  
>Sam: OH don't cry (She pat Carly back)<br>Carly sniffs: I am not crying just got something in my eyes

(Freddie behind the camera and he is smile at Carly)

Sam: And I think your husband got something to say to  
>Carly: I hope I won't cry (She giggles)<br>(Freddie hands the camera to Sam)  
>Freddie stand next to Carly and he held her hands: Even though this is our last show you will still be my number one star (Carly smiling at him teary) I love you Carly<p>

Carly smile at him: I love you to Freddie (They kiss)  
>Sam: EW!<p>

(Freddie and Carly stop kissing and blush)  
>Carly: Well I guess it's my turn first of all I want to say to the fans you guys were the best! I love you all! And I want to thank you guys to send me get well cards it means a lot to me ….. (She bit her lip down) I am not going to cry again<br>(Freddie gives her a small smile and he rubs her back)  
>Carly sighs: Sam you were funny in the show you made the fans laugh all the time<p>

(Sam smirks)  
>Carly look at Freddie: And Freddie you were a great camera man and now you are my husband (Freddie smile at her) I love you so much (She hugs him and he hugs her back and he kisses her forehead)<br>(Sam hands back Freddie the camera)  
>Carly coughs: So I guess this is it<p>

Sam gives Carly a sad smile: We will miss the show

Carly sighs: And the fans to

Sam: Well I am Sam

Carly: And I am Carly

Sam: Goodbye  
>Carly has tears in her eyes: Bye<p>

(They wave to the camera)  
>Freddie: And we are clear<p>

(Carly wipes her tears off)  
>Sam: You okay<p>

Carly sighs: I just can't believe this is it

Freddie walks up to Carly and he held her in his arms: It's going be okay

Carly: I know

Sam: So now what are we going to do afterschool

Carly: You can hang at our apartment we could watch movies

Sam: That will be fun

Carly: Yeah  
>Sam: I see you guys later (She left the room)<br>Freddie: You ready go honey?

Carly: I meet you downstairs

Freddie: You sure?

Carly nod her head and smile at him: Yes I am sure (She kisses his cheek)

Freddie smile at her: Okay I see you downstairs

(Freddie grabs his equipments and he left)

(Carly sighs she looks around the I Carly room one last time and she has tears in her eyes)  
>(Downstairs)<br>Spencer: Where is Carly?

Freddie: Upstairs

Spencer: I can't believe you guys are not doing the I Carly show anymore

Freddie: Yeah me either

Spencer: How is she holding up?

Freddie sighs: Well today was bad

Spencer: Why?

Freddie: She was just sad about the last show

Spencer nod his head: I understand she love and enjoy the show

Freddie nods his head

(Back in the Studio Carly sighs she was about to leave suddenly she is breathing heavily and she is coughing loud and then she pass out on the floor)  
>(Downstairs Freddie and Spencer heard a loud thump)<br>Spencer: What the

Freddie ran upstairs and he went in the Studio and he sees Carly on the floor: Carly!

(Freddie ran and kneels in front of her and he pulls her in his arms)  
>Freddie: Carly? Sweetie can you hear me? (She didn't wake up) Carly? Spencer!<p>

Spencer came rushing in: Carly! What happened?

Freddie: I don't know! I found her pass out!

Spencer: Let me call the Doctor! (He ran to call the Doctor)  
>Freddie looks down at Carly: Honey please wake up (He has tears in his eyes) I love you so much (he kisses the top of her head) don't leave me just hang in there<p>

(At the hospital in Carly room she still is knock out Freddie is sitting on the chair next to Carly bed and Freddie is holding her hand he sighs and he has tears in his eyes)  
>Spencer came in and he sees Freddie: Hey<p>

Freddie wipes his tears off: What the Doctor say?

Spencer sighs: He said she could wake up today or tomorrow

(Spencer sat down on the chair next to Freddie)  
>Freddie: Spencer<p>

Spencer: Yeah

Freddie sighs: She won't ….. Die right

Spencer: Hey she won't

Freddie has tears in his eyes: I don't want to lose her Spenc

Spencer pats Freddie shoulder: You won't Carly is a strong girl she's going to fight this

Freddie sighs: I know she will (He look at Carly sadly)

(The next day Carly open eyes slowly she looks around and she sees she is in a hospital room than she sees Freddie sound asleep his head is on her bed and he still is holding her hand)

Carly smiles at him (She pick her hand up and she is stroking his hair)  
>(Freddie stir and he woke up and he sees Carly)<br>Freddie smile at her: Hey beautiful

Carly smiles at him: Hey (They kiss)

Freddie: You had me scared

Carly: I am okay

Freddie sighs: I know you are (He kisses her forehead) How you are feeling?

Carly: Alright how long was I at?

Freddie: Since yesterday

Carly: I am sorry I scared you

Freddie gives her a small smile: its okay baby (He kisses her hand)

(One month later at Carly check up Freddie and Carly is in Doctor Adams office they are waiting for the result see if Carly is cure)  
>Carly it biting her nails<p>

Freddie: Carly don't bite your nails honey

Carly sighs: I am just nervous and scared

Freddie held her hand: Sweetie we are going be okay

Carly: What if the cancer spread

Freddie: Don't talk like that

Carly: I am just saying

Freddie: Its' not going to spread

Carly: Freddie you are not a doctor

Freddie sighs: I am thinking positive

Carly: Well this is a big think I am just saying what If it does

Freddie: Carly

Carly: I won't have hair anymore

Freddie sighs: Carly  
>Carly didn't listen to him: And I might lose weight<p>

Freddie: Carly! Enough!

(Carly look at him)  
>Freddie: Stop think about negative stuff! You are going be fine!<p>

Carly look at him: Freddie

Freddie sighs and he looks at the floor: I am sorry

Carly rubs his hand: What is it honey?

Freddie: I don't want to lose you

(Carly look at him sadly)

Freddie: I can't lose you if the cancer did spread I want you to promise me this (He look at her) Promise me you are going be strong and you won't give up please Carly

Carly gives him a sad smile: I promise Freddie

Freddie look at her: I love you Carly  
>Carly: I love you to (They kiss and hug)<p>

Doctor Adams came: Alright (He sat behind his desk) Are you ready for your result?

(Carly and Freddie look at each other)  
>Carly: Yes (Freddie rubs her hand)<p>

Doctor Adams opens the file: Well

Freddie: Well what?

Doctor Adams smile at Carly and Freddie: Carly you are cure the cancer did not spread

Carly has happy tears: Oh Freddie

(Freddie held her in his arms)  
>Freddie: I know sweetie! (He kisses the top of head)<p>

Carly: Thank you Doctor Adams!

Doctor Adams nod his head: You are very welcome

(At night in Freddie and Carly bedroom Freddie is holding Carly in his arms and he is stroking her hair)

Carly: I am so happy Freddie

Freddie grins: Me to sweetie

Carly: I love you

Freddie: I love you to beautiful (They kiss and went to sleep)

The End!

I hope you enjoy the story!

Please Reviews! Good Reviews Please!


End file.
